Daybreak Meets
by RainbowKitteh13
Summary: So basically this is a fic about Circle Daybreak running into supernatural people from other books, t.v. shows, and movies. Each chapter is different.


**Since this is a new one I want you guys to tell me what other supernatural stuffs I should add in. And the Pillow Pet names I used in this are real! Seriously checko****ut the site if you don't believe me!**

**

* * *

**

Keller, Galen, Quinn, Rashel, Jez and Morgead were out hunting during a mission in Forks, Washington when Keller spoted something shiny.

"It's over there! No, wait there! It MOVED! Shut up and get out of the way Morgead I can't find it cause of your big head!" she yelled and pointed and bounced up and down at the new found sparkly object. Rashel and Jez decided to throw Keller at the thing. The boys sat on the forest floor obediently and counted down. "One, Two, Three! Yay!"

Keller went flying through the air and they rest of them saw her shift before tackling down the glitter ball.

"I got it!" she called back triumphantly.

They ran to her and looked at the dude she crushed underneath her body. The guy stared back at them, the skin on his face sparkling where the sun touched skin. Keller hopped off him and backed away.

"Ewww It's bleeding glitter glue!" she screamed. The rest of them knowing she was right stepped back five baby steps.

Jez whispered to Quinn," Go touch it."

Cautiously he picked up a stick and started poking the guy on the ground. The guy grabbed the stick and used it to whack Quinn like a baseball. Quinn went flying to 5th base if that was even possible.

Then the greasy brown-haired dude turned to snarl at Jez. "Victoria! Why are you here? What do you want?"

He made the mistake of trying to choke-hold Jez with Morgead right there. Morgead shoved him to the floor and watched as the boy's head cracked, knocking him unconscious for a while.

"What _is _that thing?" Galen asked wide-eyed. "I don't know," Rashel whispered.

"It's a pillow!" Keller yelled.

"It's a pet!" her twin screamed.

"It's a Chia pet!" Galen shrieked with joy.

"No, you idiot, it's a Pillow Pet!" Morgead said. "I say it's a Chia pet!" he retorted then bent down to the weirdo's ear and screamed, "Cha-cha-cha-Chia!" When no greenery grew on the freak's head Galen gave up and glared back at Morgead.

"Well if it's a Pillow Pet then what kind do you think it is?"

"Either Chocolate Moose or Magical Unicorn," he replied smartly.

"No it's the Thumpy Bunny!" Jez insisted.

So her and Morgead tried to pry open the stranger's stomach looking for hook and loop strap, but found nothing but fake lopsided abs and more glitter. She could've sworn that the sparkles keep moving and were now all over her hands.

Edward woke up and looked up at the strange yet smoking' hot supernatural teens. Out of no where a giant ugly werewolf came running at them with what they guessed was the Pillow Pet's family.

"Awww!" Rashel said. "There coming to protect their baby! How cute!"

"Hey Poppy wants a Pillow Pet for her birthday right?" Jez pointed out.

"Yeah? Wait, are you saying we should bring these innocent little things with us! Do you know how corrupted they'll become, living in a world that is nothing but cruel fame and enemies who will threaten their lives with the temptations of drugs and sexual acts? They'll eventually give in to the seduction of peer presure and glamarous attention! Dear Goddess, Jez, how could you be so mean as to condem them to this kind of evil fate!" Rashel ranted protectively.

"Uhmm Rashel they're stuffed animals remember? Not Disney stars!"

"True…Let's do it!"

They spent the next few hours bagging the so-called 'vampires'. After about seven hours they now had a family of Pillow Pets: one doctor Splashy Whale, a motherly Puffy Duck, a giant Icy Polar Bear, an angry Buzzy Bumble Bee, a short Ms. Cat, a blond Squeaky Dolphin, and a constipated Silly Monkey in a large sack so heavy that it took all of them to carry back to the car. As Nilson drove all of them away, some stupid human girl was clumsy enough to fall in front of the blue van.

"Umm Helllooo? The light was green you idiot!" Nilson screamed at the girl who's head was already bleeding. "Some people are just so rude!"

"They're so cute!" Poppy said as she opened the box. Though the Pets' mouths, arms, and legs had been bounded by ribbons it could not hold back the tears that slid down thier eyes. How could Jez condem us to such torture! Carlisle thought to Edward.

The birthday pixie crushed them in her arms like the fake kids in the commercial.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile back in Forks….

Quinn got off the wet ground. What happened? He thought. Sparkly skin. Those Pee pee colored eyes. Constipated look. He's not human, he realized. He's a…a…a….

"Chia Pet!" he gasped.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Cheesy? Please comment!**


End file.
